Where's Jerry
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Traci/Jerry After Hot and Bothered Traci leaves the station to spend time with her Little Man and a surprise visitor


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I was working on another story and this just popped into my head. Based off of the fact that there are a few characters missing from Hot and Bothered.

* * *

"_Next couple of days it's just me and my little guy. Whatever he wants." ~ Traci Nash_

_.  
_

Today's shift had been terrible. First Chris had lost it, then the power went out, and then Andy had to kill someone who wouldn't drop his weapon. She wanted to stay, to show Andy her support, but she had to get home to Leo. Luke said he would tell Andy to call her if she needed anything (though she doubted Luke would remember), so she left.

She pulled up next to her house and groaned. The power was still out which meant tonight was going to be a looooooooooong night. Her mother and Leo were sitting on the front steps, she wasn't sure if they were waiting for her or if they were sitting outside because it was cooler that sitting in the house. As she stepped out of the car, her mother got up, waved to her, and made her way down the block, going back to her own home.

Leo ran down the steps. "Mommy."

Traci smiled as she bent down to hug him. The two of them then walked hand in hand to the front steps and sat down. "How was your day sweetie?"

"Fine. Hot." He looked around. "Where's Jerry?"

Traci smiled. The first time she and Jerry both had a day off after he found out about Leo they had gone to the zoo. Leo loved Jerry from the start. After that day, sometimes they would go to Jerry's for a barbeque or he would join them for dinner. He would even drop Traci off sometimes and come in to say goodnight to Leo. She was happy that they were bonding so well. "He had to go out of town."

"Why?"

Traci pulled him close. "He needed to do something as part of his job." She didn't really understand it either. All she knew was that Jerry, Boyko, and Frank Best had gone somewhere together.

"Why?"

"Sweetie, Jerry is a detective. He can't tell me everything."

Leo stayed quiet, head leaning on her shoulder, as the two sat outside observing the sky. Traci was about to show him pictures in the sky (all that pointless high school astronomy stuff was going to be put to use) when her cell phone rang. "What Epstein" she asked in a nasty tone. She just wanted to be left alone with her son.

Dov ignored her tone. "Listen, our neighbor Dale had some stuff left over from a job. Come over if you want and bring Leo."

Traci sighed. "Who is going to be there?"

"Everyone in my contacts. That is, if he or she answers the phone."

"We'll see." Traci hung up the phone. This party could make the night go quicker, but she would only go if Leo agreed. "Leo sweetie, do you want to go meet some of the people that I work with?"

Leo looked up at her. "Will Jerry be there?"

"No, he is out of town but you will meet some new people who you might like."

"Is it going to be dark?"

Traci smiled. Her son hated total darkness, which was why if the lights didn't go back on soon, it was going to be a long night. "I think that their neighbor has a generator." She remembered seeing a small one when she dropped Dov off one night.

"Okay, let's go." He held out his hand and they walked to the car.

* * *

Two hours later, Traci was on her way back home. The power had gone back on, but no one had noticed right away. The party was still in full swing but Leo was yawning and she wanted to get home before he fell asleep.

As she turned onto her block, she glanced in her rearview mirror and saw that her son was fast asleep. She pulled up in front of her house and turned the car off. She got out of the car, not noticing the car directly in front of her.

She opened Leo's door and then, for some reason, looked at her house. She froze as the man who had been sitting on her front step made his way towards her.

He reached her and kissed her, a quick, chaste kiss. "There's more to come" he murmured.

"But how? I thought you were…"

He interrupted her. "I wasn't really needed. I still don't know why Boyko dragged me along. So I came home. I tried to call you."

Traci rummaged through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "It's on vibrate. I guess I didn't feel it. You know, you missed a crazy day today."

"You'll tell me about it inside." Jerry moved around her and gently drew Leo from the car.

Traci locked the car and then walked with Jerry to the house. As she unlocked the door, she realized that this was the future she wanted. Jerry, Leo, and herself, maybe even another child or two. She shook the vision away and pushed the front door opened, motioning for Jerry to go in first.

The two of them walked into Leo's room and Traci motioned for Jerry to place Leo on the bed. As he did so, Leo's eyes fluttered opened. "Jerry?" he mumbled.

"Go to sleep Little Man, I'll be here in the morning." He stepped back to allow Traci to kiss her son goodnight.

As soon as the door to Leo's room was closed firmly behind them, Jerry grabbed Traci in a passionate kiss. When they separated, Traci looked at him. "You will be here in the morning?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To quote you '_new rules, take 'em or leave 'em_' We both have the day off tomorrow."

Traci responded by pulling him down the hall to her bedroom. Eventually, she would tell him about her crazy day, but right now, she just needed to forget.

* * *

A.N. Please Review!


End file.
